


Motivation

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie ma siły się uczyć, a Harry chce go zmotywować.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivation

Przekręcił klucz, słysząc zgrzyt zamka. Nacisnął klamkę, pchając drzwi i przekraczając próg. Od razu dotarł do niego zapach herbaty, którą jego chłopak pochłaniał w ogromnych ilościach.

Dom, nareszcie.

Po całym dniu zajęć, w końcu mógł wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Ściągną buty, zostawił torbę na komodzie i pomaszerował do salonu. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie tam swojego chłopaka, który pilnie przygotowuje się do swoich egzaminów. Nic bardziej mylnego.

Owszem, książki leżały rozłożone na stoliku do kawy, notatki walały się po kanapie, razem z zakreślaczami. Na brzegu stolika znajdował się pusty kubek po herbacie, a na jednej z otwartych książek okulary, w czarnej oprawce. W tym całym obrazku, brakowało tylko Louisa.

Rozejrzał się dokładniej po pomieszczeniu i zauważył, że salon jest wysprzątany, nie licząc małego chaosu przy kanapie i stoliku. Ruszył do kuchni, z nadzieją, że najdzie tam chłopaka, jednak ona była pusta, i również lśniła czystością. Dodatkowo na blacie leżała blacha, z ciepłymi jeszcze ciasteczkami, które bardzo smakowicie pachniały. To dość zdziwiło Harry’ego, ponieważ Louis nigdy nie piekł, on w ogóle rzadko kiedy coś gotował.

Odwrócił się i skierował do sypialni. Wszedł do środka, a jego wzrok od razu spoczął na drobnej postaci skulonej na łóżku. Louis spał zwinięty w kulkę. Jego włosy były roztrzepane na poduszce, usta miał lekko rozchylona, a na policzkach widoczne były drobne rumieńce. Ubrany był w jeden ze swetrów Stylesa i dresy. Harry musiał przyznać, że wyglądał uroczo. Nie chciał go budzić, tylko podziwiać ten widok. Wiedział jednak, że nie może.

Przysiadł na brzeg łóżka i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, lekko nim potrząsając.

\- Louis, Lou – wołała, mając nadzieję, że szatyn się wybudzi.

Powieki Tomlinsona zaczęły drgać, aby po chwili odsłonić jego błękitne tęczówki, które Harry tak bardzo kochał. Widział jak nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozgląda się po pokoju, aż jego spojrzenie napotkało zielone tęczówki, a usta ułożyły się w sennym uśmiechu.

\- Harry – wychrypiał – Wróciłeś – podniósł się, chcąc pocałować loczka, jednak ten się odsunął. Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc zachowania ukochanego.

\- Louis, co miałeś robić? – starał się na twardy głos, chociaż było to trudne, ponieważ Louis zaraz po przebudzeniu był niezwykle uroczym widokiem.

\- Byłem zmęczony – wymruczał na swoją obronę.

\- Czym? Wysprzątaniem całego mieszkania i upieczeniem ciastek? – zapytał, dostrzegając, że Louis się rumieni, zawstydzony tym, że został złapany – Gdybyś tego nie robił, miałbyś siłę na inne rzeczy.

\- Harry – jęknął – Nie chce, nie mam siły. Wszystko jest lepsze niż nauka – narzekał, próbując wdrapać się na kolana Stylesa i do niego przytulić, jednak ten wstał odsuwając się.

\- Louis, za dwa dni masz egzamin! Miałeś się uczyć! – stanął nad szatynem z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

\- Nie mam siły – opadł z powrotem na poduszki, zakrywając oczy ręką.

\- Louis! – głos jego chłopaka był ostry.

\- Nie! – krzyknął, w tym momencie przypominał loczkowi 5 letnie dziecko.

\- Lou – jego głos stał się miękki – Skarbie – usiadł na łóżku, kładąc dłoń na kolanie szatyna i lekko je ściskając – Pomyśl, przemęczysz się dwa dni i będziesz mieć spokój. To twój ostatni egzamin.

\- Nie – odwrócił się na brzuch, zakopując twarz w pościeli.

\- Pouczysz się, a wieczorem przygotuję dla nas dobrą kolację i weźmiemy wspólną kąpiel.

\- N-nie – odpowiedział, jednak Harry wiedział, że chłopak się wahał. Zanim odpowiedział panowała chwila ciszy, a jego głos zadrżał podczas zaprzeczenia.

\- Zrobię ci masaż – wymruczał nachylając się nad Tomlinsonem i składając pocałunek na jego karku.

Tym razem nie odpowiedział, tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Louis, proszę cię! – odwrócił szatyna przodem do siebie i spojrzał w jego błękitne oczy – Chodź, pomogę ci się uczyć. Wspólnie omówimy zagadnienia, a wieczorem dostaniesz to, o czym mówiłem – uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do ukochanego z nadzieję, że to pomoże. Widział na jego twarzy niepewność i czuł, że jest blisko wygranej, jednak nie poszło po jego myśli.

\- Nie – odpowiedział.

\- A jeśli dostaniesz całusa, za każdą dobrą odpowiedź?

\- Nieeeee – jęknął – Nie chcę, Harry.

\- Dość tego! – coraz bardziej był poirytowany zachowaniem swojego chłopaka.

Niby nie powinien się tym tak bardzo przejmować, w końcu to był egzamin Louisa, a nie jego, ale chciał, aby szatyn go zdał i mógł się cieszyć spokojem, zamiast zadręczać nauką na poprawę. Znał Tomlinsona wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że będzie wtedy marudny, zdołowany i ciężki do zniesienia.

\- Louis, w tej chwili wstawaj i idź się uczyć! – zażądał, podnosząc się z łóżka i ponownie zaplatając ręce na piersi.

\- Nie! – zaprotestował.

\- Jeśli w tej chwili wstaniesz, tak jak mówiłem, pomogę ci w nauce!

\- Nie! Nie musisz mi pomagać, bo nie mam zamiaru się uczyć! – usiadł, gniewnie spoglądając na swojego chłopaka.

Harry naprawdę miał już dość, nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze może zrobić, aby zmotywować szatyna do nauki.

\- Dość tego – warknął, chwytając Tomlinsona za kostki i próbując zrzucić z łóżka – Idziesz się w tej chwili uczyć.

\- Nie ma mowy – krzyknął, chwytając się mocno drewnianych barierek od ramy łóżka.

Mimo to Styles nie poddawał się i dalej próbował wyciągnąć szatyna z pokoju i zmusić, do nauki. Louis również się nie dawał za wygraną, mocniej zaciskając swoje pięści na szczeblach.

\- Louis, do cholery – warknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby, ciągle ciągnąc szatyna za kostki – Puszczaj łóżko i idź się uczyć!

\- Nie! – zaczął wierzgać nogami, wyrywając jedną z uścisku loczka i przypadkiem kopiąc go prosto w krocze.

\- Dobrze – pisnął, kuląc się i puścił chłopaka, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni.

Louis puścił szczeble, siadając na łóżku i spoglądając z zaskoczeniem na drzwi od sypialni, za którymi zniknął jego chłopak. Był zdziwiony, że odpuścił, jednak z drugiej strony, cieszyło go to.

Z uśmiechem położył się wygodnie na łóżku, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i próbując zasnąć ponownie. Jednak nie dana mu była drzemka. Poczuł jak coś opada na łóżko. Uchylił powieki, dostrzegając obok siebie podręczniki i notatki.

\- Co to?

\- Nie widzisz? Wszystko, co jest ci potrzebne do nauki – odpowiedział spokojnie loczek, podchodząc do szafki nocnej i biorąc z niej telefon Tomlinsona – Będziesz się tutaj uczyć, skoro nie chciałeś iść do salonu.

\- Co ty robisz? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując poczynania swojego chłopaka, który właśnie przekładał klucz w zamku, na drugą stronę.

\- Zamykam cię i odcinam od świata – oznajmił ze spokojem – Będziesz tutaj siedział przez następne dwa dni. Wypuszczę cię dopiero na egzamin. Mam nadzieję, że to zmusi cię do nauki.

\- Co? Zostawisz mnie tu? Samego?

\- To ma cię zmusić do nauki – powtórzył.

\- Gdzie będziesz spał? – widział niepokój w błękitnych tęczówkach.

\- Przeżyję noc na kanapie.

\- Ale ja nie chcę spać bez ciebie – pisnął – Nie chcę tu siedzieć sam, zamknięty!

\- Nie dajesz mi innego wyboru – odpowiedział.

\- Nie, ty tego nie zrobisz – starał się, aby jego głos był pewny – Tylko żartujesz, aby mnie zmusić do nauki – sam nie wiedział, kogo bardziej próbował przekonać. Siebie czy Harry’ego.

\- Widzimy się za dwa dni – zaczął zamykać za sobą drzwi, jednak nim mu się udało to zrobić, szatyn z krzykiem podbiegł do zielonookiego, wskakując na niego i oplatając swoim ciałem.

\- Nie, już dobrze – mówił do jego ucha – Będę się uczył, tylko mnie tu samego nie zamykaj. Proszę, proszę, proszę – Harry położył dłonie na pośladkach szatyna, aby go podtrzymać.

\- Będziesz się uczył? – zapytał.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, kiwając głową.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak.

\- Nie będziesz szukał sobie, żadnej wymówki? – dopytywał.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową.

\- No dobrze, nie zamknę cię tu – puścił chłopaka, pozwalając, aby jego stopy dotknęły podłogi.

\- Ale… - niepewnie spojrzał w zielone oczy – Pomożesz mi? – zamrugał, spoglądając na niego z dołu. Na usta Harry’ego cisnął się czuły uśmiech. Louis wyglądał teraz cholernie uroczo.

\- Pomogę – zgodził się.

\- A…a całusy jako nagroda dalej będą aktualnie?

\- Tak…podobnie jak kolacja, kąpiel i masaż – dodał szybko, widząc jak otwierają się usta szatyna i domyślając o co zapyta.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki.

*****

Wpadł do mieszkania, zatrzaskując za sobą mocno drzwi i nie przejmując się ściąganiem butów, wbiegł do salonu, gdzie był jego chłopak.

Harry leżał na kanapie, w dłoniach trzymał książkę, która właśnie czytał.

Louis skoczył na loczka, siadając na jego biodrach, na co Harry jęknął z bólu i zaskoczenia.

\- Lou – wychrypiał, z zaciekawieniem spoglądając na szatyna, który szczerzył się do niego – Co jest?

\- Zdałem Harry, zdałem! – wykrzyknął i pochylił się łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. Styles odrzucił książkę i zacisnął dłonie na biodrach szatyna.

\- Gratuluję skarbie – powiedział, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Był dumny ze swojego chłopaka.

\- To wszystko dzięki tobie – wymruczał przy jego ustach – Dziękuję – ponownie naparł na jego wargi.


End file.
